


Shimmer

by Missy



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Backyards, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jackie and Hyde make out and split a joint.  But there's something bubbling up under the surface of all of that peaceful ease...





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Written as a Fandom Stocking treat!

The air was thick with the smell of roses growing heavily in Missus Foreman’s bushes, filling up the hot space of that summer night with a scent that would turn garden club masters absolutely green with envy. Jackie remembered how closely the smell of them accompanied her when she played with Eric, dunking him with water balloons, holding Hands with Donna as they ran shrieking toward the back door to avoid Eric, Hyde and Kelso’s retribution. 

Now it meant something different. It meant sneaking a joint with Hyde as they lazily made out on the roof of Foreman’s car, watching the stars dance over their heads, the music he so loved piping in over a tinny AM radio he’d bought for three dollars at a neighborhood block party.

She’d pulled his sunglasses off so she could get a glimpse of his eyes, when they’d flutter dreamily open between hotboxed sips of smoke and lazy, tongue-laden kisses. But they were closed and shut to her whenever she looked up – too often these days, it seemed. She shook his shoulder and placed a hand under his teeshirt, just to feel his bare stomach rise and fall. 

Steven’s eyes opened, and he blinked at her. His smile was…surprisingly honest, surprisingly raw. She’d never seen him dare to be so real with her. 

Then he spoke. “Jackie, move your butt. My elbow’s numb.” 

So romantic. She rolled her eyes and moved off of Stephen’s limb and listened to him grunt as he circulated blood and warmth back into his half-numbed fingertips. “I’m not that heavy, Steven.” Her words are a whiplash, and she heard her mother’s old, hectoring tone in them.

“I didn’t say you were heavy,” he said. “I just said my freakin’ hand was numb.” He rested back on that numb elbow and looked at her silently. Long enough to make her feel self-conscious. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. You just look really good in the moonlight.”

She took his numb hand and kissed it, as if he were a prince in a school play. His bottom lip curled up in discomfort but he didn’t pull away from her, didn’t reject the gesture with words or deeds. Just looked up at her with his dark eyes, searching the space surrounding her face. “You’re like, glowing.”

Jackie leaned back against the hood of the cruiser, considering his words. He sparkled. She almost told him that he did, too, but she knew what Hyde’s reaction to such a statement would be. “You look amazing,” she said instead.

He grumbled, took back his hand and opened his arms. She knew he was trying to play it cool, to be the Fonz when he didn’t need to be – to do anything at all but sit still and be the most amazing man she’d ever met in her life.

Jackie settled in and let the roses surround them, sweeping away the scent of the crushed joint he’d stuffed into the front pocket of his jeans. This was as close to paradise as Steven Hyde had ever taken her before, and all she wanted to do was luxuriate in it.


End file.
